The present invention relates in general to drapery systems for interior decorative treatment of windows, transparent office or building partitions or dividers, and the like, and more particular to decorative fabric drapery systems resembling in appearance and usable in customary applications for vertical louver type blind or drapery systems and the like.
Vertical louver type blind systems, similar to venetian blinds in concept and operation, but formed of a large number of vertically extending elongated blind slats or louvers each pivoted about a vertical center axis for adjustment between open, closed, and desired intermediate positions, and slideable along upper and lower guide tracks have come into wide use as window blind systems, light transmission control or decorative control of transparent partitions or dividers in office space, and similar applications. More recently, decorative vertical blind systems of similar construction, but wherein the vertically elongated blind slats are hung from an upper channel track, channel moldings, drapery rod or the like, with the blinds in some cases covered with decorator fabric, have come into use.
The present invention is concerned with drapery systems creating a similar visual or interior decor impression as that created by decorator type vertical louver type blind systems for window or transparent partition treatment and the like, providing desirable interior decorator effects similar to those of decorator fabric type vertical louver type blind systems, but which can be drawn to closed or open positions in a manner similar to conventional draw type drapery systems and which provide interior decorator accent, fabric complementing, and similar interior decorative characteristics available from decorator fabric systems as well as louver type vertical blind systems at reduced cost and with effective light control.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is the provision of a novel accordian fold type decorative fabric drapery system having a pair of drapery sections of decorative weave fabric sheets specially formed into sharply pleated accordian-like folds to provide a large number of vertically elongated narrow panels resembling in size the slats or louvers of a vertical blind system, forming an accordian fold arrangement for each fabric sheet or drapery section with means such as a decorator trim tape secured at the top of each sheet having provision for convenient connection to slides in a conventional slide and trackway overhead drapery rod system, providing decorative fabric drapery effects similar to those attainable with louver type vertical blind systems and providing desirable characteristics of fabric drapery systems.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention.